Episode 103 (Gil's Birthday)
''Important Note: Please don't put any fanon characters in this episode because I am working really hard on it! I only put Tobias in the episode because he is Gil's brother! Plot The guppies are preparing for Gil's birthday! But they have to hurry, so they find ways to keep Gil away from the party! Transcript Nonny, Goby and Oona: "Hello!" Oona: "Molly told us to make Gil look like a chicken with our Birthday Blasters! I have the Icing Blaster!" Nonny: "I have the Candle Blaster." Goby: "I have the Party Hat Blaster! The hat will be his beak!" Gil: "Oona!" Oona: "He's coming!" Goby: "Toast'em!" Gil: "''Ahh!" Nonny: "Hahahahaha!" Gil: "Aw! Chicken feathers..." Oona: "It's time for 'Bubble Guppies!'" (Guppies sing theme song) Fish: "Gil's Birthday!" Gil: "What?" Fish: "Nothing!" Gil: "Oh." (At the preschool, all the guppies except Gil are decorating for the big party and singing about Gil's birthday - the song has the same tune as "X Marks the Spot!") Molly: "Put that over there, Oona! Oh, and stack the party hats, Nonny!" Mr. Grouper: "Molly and I are going to the Birthday Bash Store! Don't let Gil see what you guys are doing!" (they leave) Deema: "Hmm...I've got an idea!" Goby: "I hate it when you say that..." Deema: "Okay, Nonny, you dress up like a ninja and go to Gil's house to talk to his parents." Nonny: "Okay." (He dresses up like a ninja and swims to Gil's house. He knocks on the door, and Gil's Mother opens it. He takes off his hood.) Nonny: "Hello!" (swims inside and closes door behind him) Gil's Mom: "Why are you dressed like a ninja, Nonny?" Nonny: "Long story. But as you know, it's Gil birthd--" Gil's Father: "Oh, my God, I forgot!" Nonny: "It's fine. Gil said he was going on a short trip to Bubble City." Gil's Mom: "Okay. So what should we do to celebrate?" Tobias: "Hmm... Maybe...bake a cake?" Nonny: "Hmm...! That's a good idea! Does he go crazy over any specific cake flavor?" Tobias "He likes chocolate, but he's allergic to strawberries." Nonny: "How do you know?" Tobias: "He passed out for two hours after accidentally wandering into a strawberry patch." Deema: alright we want to make this a surprise for gil. Molly: how did you get him out. Deema: Goby toke gil to the cafe for a smoothie. Molly: I see. (A message from goby) Deema: goby is on his way everyone (a knock and bark at the door) Nonny: "Bubble Puppy?" Gil's Mom: "Tobias! Did you leave Bubble Puppy outside again?" Nonny: "I'll get him!" (opens door to find Bubble Puppy, who's confused to see Nonny in his house; a letter is tied to his collar) "A letter?" The letter says: Gil's coming back from his trip, and we just started on the cake! We need to know what cake flavor Gil likes best! Tell us in a letter so we can continue preparing for the party! From, Oona (a few minutes later, Bubble Puppy barks at the school door) Molly: "Bubble Puppy's back!" Deema: "It's a letter from Nonny!" Episode 103 (Gil's Birthday)b Category:Happy birthday episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that have the guppies as the main character